The Wreckers Time
by Wrecker817
Summary: A new year has started at Beacon, which means new students. Ranger is one of the many who join the school. She hopes to find an old friend of hers in the chaos that is school. This story does involve teams RWBY JNPR and a small cameo of team CRDL.
1. The First Day

**Quick note here, this story was originally on my other account. However I finally remembered this accounts info and am going to be uploading it to this account instead. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Chapter 1**

**The First Day**

A new year started at Beacon Academy. The birds flew around a ship as it landed and let the entire group of new students exit. Most were in complete awe by the sight of Beacon. The massive castle-like structure that stood in front of them was easily a sight to be seen by all.

One student however continued past the rest and moved towards the door. A small, barely even five foot tall, girl had such a swift stride to her that made she appeared as if she was floating. She wore a purple shirt with matching pants with some black combat boots. Her face was hidden by a black hood and cloak but you could see her shoulder length silver hair.

The girl continued into the main hall where she saw Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch standing and waiting for the students. She made her way to the center of the room and waited for the rest of the students to follow.

"Early as always aren't you Ranger?" Ozpin asked the girl with a smile. She raised her head a bit and smiled back to him signaling a 'yes' to him.

Ranger was one of the many new students to become a Hunter or Huntress in training. She was invited to the esteemed academy by Ozpin when he stopped by Signal Academy when she was sixteen and saw her in action. Her seventeenth birthday happened no more than a week ago, and what better present that getting into the esteemed Beacon Academy. Eventually the rest of the students made it to the hall as well and Ozpin began his speech by clearing his throat.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished...you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin closed his speech and walked away as Glynda continued after him.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda followed after Ozpin once she finished leaving the students to have their free time.

Most mingled and got to know each other. During this free time Ranger moved to the side wall and sat down. She rested against a pillar and waited for the night to come.

* * *

"Hmm so that was the head honcho of this place. Interesting." A girl stated to the boy next to her.

"Yeah. I would watch out for that woman though. She seems strict." The boy replied to her referring about Glynda.

"Well duh! Eppi she's basically Ozpin's right hand! She has to be." The girl retorted.

"Well thanks Raven I didn't register that." Eppi replied to her statistically. Raven scoffed and they walked on.

Raven and Eppi. Quiet a duo. Although you couldn't tell from appearances, they were brother and sister. They shared little similarities despite both having black hair.

Raven had burgundy eyes whereas Eppi had olive eyes. Raven wore a black trench coat with maroon short shorts and a red low cut shirt and knee high black boots. She had about the exact same height and physique as Blake but the bust size of Yang. She tried to have as free flowing of an outfit without giving up on the sex appeal. Eppi however was far more conservative. He wore a nice light green shirt with a perfectly positioned white vest over it. His khaki pants and white tennis shoes, although not appealing, complemented the rest of his outfit well. Also, Eppi was a faunus. He had a nice fox tail to add to everything. He was at a rather average height of about five foot ten inches. He seemed to have a scrawny body but defined and muscular arms. Between the two of them Eppi was the more clumsy and goof of the family. Where as Raven was a natural rebel. But acted like the perfect student infront of her teachers.

"So where do you want to go now?" Eppi asked his sister.

"Good question. I guess for now we can find the ballroom. That way we know where we have to go later on." Eppi nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then. I'll race ya!" Raven said as she dashed off.

"Hey wait a second!" Said Eppi as he chased after her. And the two ran off to find the huge room.

Ranger heard the commotion of the two running past her down the hall. She sighed at all the noise and closed her eyes to rest a bit. She almost fell asleep when she felt as though the ground moved around her. A large man stood next to her. She remained silent but the man spoke.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked in a very low and monotone voice. Ranger waved her hand to signal she didn't care.

"Thank you." The man said. He then sat silently and rested next to her. Although she doesn't usually go out of her way to meet new people this man interested her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you sit next to me?" Ranger questioned the man.

"I noticed you sitting alone. Not looking to talk to anyone. So I sat here thinking I could do that as well." He replied bluntly. Ranger gave a light laugh and continued their silence for some time.

* * *

"Haha! I win again!" Raven shouted her victory. Eppi came up behind her panting heavily.

"That's only..." He breathed heavily. "Only because you cheat!" He managed to finish saying.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I only tripped you twice!" Raven stuck her tongue out at her brother. He waved her off and they looked at the large open room with several makeshift beds laying around.

"Well we found it. Now what?" Raven asked impatiently. She has always been one of those people who constantly needed to be doing something. Doing nothing was not in her schedule.

"We just got here. Can't you wait for just one minute?" A still tired Eppi pleaded to his sister. Raven rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh and flopped down on one of the beds. Not fifteen seconds go by and she shot back up.

"You can stay here if you want. But I'm going to give myself a tour." Raven slowly trotted off from Eppi.

"W-wait for me! Can we at least walk this time though?" Raven nodded to her brother and they continued their adventure through Beacon Academy.

* * *

The crowd of people in the main hall left with only a few stragglers still conversing with each other. The two silent people along the wall remained in each others company. The large man stood up.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you. I enjoyed your company. I shall head to the ballroom now though. Goodbye." He said in his low voice.

"Wait." Ranger asked the man. He stood still and waited. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"Kilo. You may call me that." He replied to her and continued down the hall. Ranger was rather intrigued by this man known as Kilo. She stood up and followed after him. Once she caught up he looked over to her.

"Why do you follow me?" Kilo's serious personality knew no end.

"Follow? I'm simply going to the ballroom. I just happen to be with you." Raven retorted.

"Very well." Possibly Ranger's favorite thing about Kilo was that he rarely spoke and was always honest, or so she could tell from his blunt attitude.

"What is your name little one?" Kilo asked the small girl.

"Interesting to hear you strike up a conversation. I'm Ranger. It's my pleasure to meet you Kilo." Ranger jumped in front of Kilo stopping him and holding her petite hand out. Kilo gave a faint smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said as his hand lightly engulfed hers to shake it. Ranger looked up to the man and smiled back. Kilo saw her white eyes and thought to himself. He decided to leave the thought behind him and the odd duo slowly walked down the hall continuing toward the ballroom.

**A simple beginning. Let me know how you guys feel so far.**


	2. Lost and Found

**Despite the chapter's name this has nothing to do with the school's lost and found...I wonder if Beacon even has one.**

**Chapter 2**

**Lost and Found**

"Um...Raven where are we?" Eppi asked his sister. It turned out they stumbled into a large pitch black room where strange noises came from the dark.

"Don't know. It's dark. Can't really see in the dark bro. I'm not a faunus." Raven smart mouthed response got under Eppi's skin a bit but he let it go. He sighed.

"It looks like a bunch of cages. But I can't tell what's in them. Anyways we should go back. We probably shouldn't be in here." Eppi said as he started leaving the room.

"You're never any fun." Raven followed after him but their tracks were stopped dead by a rotund man with a gray mustache.

"You there. What are you doing in here?" The man asked the siblings.

"We were looking around and got lost. We were just leaving sir." Eppi replied. The man's narrowed eyes focused in on Eppi.

"VERY WELL!" The man's enthusiasm shocked the two. "I am professor Port. Pleased to meet you." Raven and Eppi looked at each other with puzzled looks and then back to Port.

"Hello sir I'm Epsilon Launt, Eppi for short."

"And I'm his sister Raven Launt. Pleased to meet you as well sir." Raven put on her 'perfect student' attitude for the professor causing Eppi to give her a disgusted look.

"Well then. You found this room. A very special room that typically we don't allow students to enter. But I'll show you. Just stay here." Port said as we wandered off into the dark room. The siblings looked at each other, tempted to follow but they stood still and waited.

"Now take twelve steps forward then eight to your right and stand perfectly still. Let me know when you're there." Port ordered the kids. They cautiously followed his instructions to the tee. However what they didn't know is the professors' strange sense of humor.

"Okay Professor Port. We're here." Raven shouted out to the man.

"Good. Now when I turn on the lights try not to scream." Raven and Eppi were confused. Then the lights turned on.

* * *

"So little one. Where do you hail from?" Kilo asked Ranger. It seems the large man took more interest into the small girl the more time they spent together.

"Hail from? That's a different way of asking. But I'm from here. Born and raised in the city of Vale. What about you?"

"From a small island off the coast of Vacuo. It is not known to many. But it is home to me." Ranger enjoyed the man's company and Kilo enjoyed hers. They continued their walk through the ballroom and past a series of classrooms.

"It seems we missed our set goal Kilo." Ranger said referring to the ballroom which they passed.

"I do not mind. It has been a long time since I found someone who I could talk to. Most others give me headaches. But you're different. Unique even. For example I can feel you doing that." Ranger lost the smile she had looked to the floor avoiding his eyes. They stood at least a foot away. Ranger gave a fake laugh.

"Doing what? I'm not touching you." Ranger asked him with a cautious tone.

"Not with your person no. But I can feel that Semblance of yours." He responded coldly.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't think anyone could feel that. I'll stop." Ranger apologetically said.

"But if you do that will you be able to follow me?" Kilo's question made Ranger stop dead in her tracks.

"How did you-"

"If you don't want people to know try not looking in their eyes." Kilo quickly replied cutting her off.

"And it doesn't bother you at all?" Ranger asking worriedly.

"Why would something like that bother me? Why anyone would be bothered by the fact you're-"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_A high pitched scream cut Kilo's sentence off and the two looked further down the hall.

"A woman? She sounds in trouble." Kilo stated

"Let's go check it out." Ranger said as the two bolted down the hallway into a lit up room. Upon entering they found not a girl screaming but a boy, who was also in another girl's arms. Along with a round man standing near them laughing. The two saw what the boy was screaming about. A large cage with a live Death Stalker starring at the two people and the teacher.

"HUSH NOW BOY!" Professor Port said sternly. "We have visitors." He said referring to Kilo and Ranger.

"We heard a girl scream and thought she might be in trouble. But it turns out the girl was actually a little man." Kilo said bluntly to Eppi.

"Hey! That's my brother you're truthfully insulting!" Raven said standing up for Eppi along with taking a jab at him at the same time.

"That wasn't very nice sis." Eppi responded to her. Raven looked at him and dropped him on the floor with a thud.

"Young man please try to not damage the floor." Port said to Eppi as he hit the floor.

"But I- But she- oh forget it." Eppi said throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Now then." Port started. "I am Professor Port, who are you two?" He said introducing himself to Kilo and Ranger.

"I am Kilo Sloan." The large man replied.

"My name is Ranger Otoro." Port shot up.

"Ah! So you're the famous Ranger that Ozpin has been talking a storm about. Well it is my pleasure to welcome you to Beacon Academy. Please let me know if there is anything you need from me." Port said with joy. Ranger gave a fake smile and a nod.

Soon after the exchange Port lead the group back to the ballroom where they could get some rest and retire for the day since it was almost ten o'clock at night. Kilo and Ranger found some beds further near the back away from the rest. They sat up on their beds and relaxed. A few minutes went by and Eppi and Raven walked up to them. Neither Kilo nor Ranger looked over to the two.

"So we sort of kind of met earlier but I wanted to do a proper introduction so that way you don't remember me as 'that guy who screams like a girl'...guy." Eppi started the conversation.

"Eppi everyone will remember you as that. Hi! The names Raven. I'm Eppi's sister." Raven introduced herself. She extended her hand but neither of the two moved. She retracted her hand and nudged her brother.

"Uh um and as my sister said I'm Eppi, her brother. Who are you?" Eppi said trying desperately to quell the uncomfortable atmosphere for them.

"You know our names already." Kilo replied bluntly.

"Kilo play nice with them." Ranger told him. He sighed then stood up.

"My name is Kilo. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said using 'pleasure' rather loosely. Ranger followed him up.

"And my name is Ranger. It was nice making your acquaintance." She gave a light bow with her head and sat back down whereas Kilo remained standing.

"Why do you dress so boringly Kilo?" Raven asked rudely only to receive an elbow to her side from her brother.

"Sorry Mr. Kilo Sir, my sister is stupid and doesn't really know how to be polite to people." Eppi quickly apologized covering Raven's mouth with his hand.

"Just Kilo. And no need to apologize. I like her blunt attitude. It makes conversation easier. I have no need to wear any fancy clothes. That is all." Eppi uncovered Ravens mouth.

"But you're just in a white tank top, black jeans and some boots. That's not fun." Raven told him.

"Not boots. Steal toed boots. And I'm comfortable in this. It allows for great maneuverability along with no power restrictions." Kilo responded which made Raven laugh a little.

"Power restrictions? Is that possible? I mean look at you. You're a black dude who's probably eight feet tall, ripped head to toe with muscle and some amazing dreadlocks! You need a fun outfit!" Raven exclaimed.

"Seven." Kilo replied making Raven blink twice.

"Come again?" She asked quizzically.

"I am not eight feet tall. I am seven."

"Oh sorry. That kind of height makes no difference to us small folks." Raven replied only to receive a scoff from Kilo as he sat down and joined Ranger.

"If you don't mind I would like to get some sleep. Goodbye." Kilo said to the siblings.

"Well alright then. Goodnight Kilo, goodnight Ranger." the two said as they returned to their beds.

"An interesting pair." Ranger said to the already sleeping Kilo. She smiled at him and laid her head down to sleep as well.

**An interesting pair indeed. So peeps what's your opinion on the four main characters so far?**


	3. The First Duo

**Chapter 3**

**The First Duo**

The sunrise caused the sky to bleed a mix of oranges and reds. Ranger strolled outside Beacon to find Kilo watching the beautiful sky.

"Good morning Ranger. Did you sleep well?" Kilo asked his small friend.

"I did. Why are you up so early? I figured you as one to sleep until noon." Ranger teased him causing the big man to crack a smile.

"I enjoy the sun rise. It's always a violent color pattern but at the same time, it's the most peaceful time of the day. A fun contradiction is it not?" Ranger enjoyed the soft side of her giant friend. She stood a little closer to him and waited with him enjoying the moment.

A few more hours past and all of the students were up and awake. Only a few remained asleep despite the noise of the crowds. Eppi and Raven were amongst them. Ranger and Kilo wandered over to the sleeping siblings and stood above them. Ranger gave a countdown to with her fingers. _3 2 1_ and kilo flipped over both of Eppi and Raven's beds causing them to shoot up in a panic.

"What's going on? Why was I flipped? Who did that?" The questions the two asked seemed to have no end until they notice Ranger laughing at them and Kilo with a smile on.

"Geez I didn't even think you had a sense of humor." Raven said to Kilo.

"Not one most people would understand anyways. That is why I like Ranger." Ranger stepped forward a bit with enthusiasm.

"Awww yeah! We're the duo to fear!" Ranger joked as she held her hand up for a high five from Kilo. The big man complied and gave her a light response.

"Anyways...what time is it?" Eppi asked the two that were actually awake.

"It's only 9:30." Ranger informed him.

"WHAT!? We're supposed to meet the professors and Ozpin at the edge of the Emerald forest in half an hour! Why didn't you wake us sooner?" Eppi panicked and tried to get ready as fast as he could. Everyone watched him followed by Raven sighing. Deciding she should probably follow suit. A few minutes passed and they all headed on to their destination.

* * *

They arrived to see a collection of other students waiting on platforms on top of the cliff.

"Come on. You're not late yet. Hurry over." Ozpin rushed the group. They stood atop the platforms in random order. Ranger stood on the platform directly next to Ozpin.

"Ranger. You weren't first today. Is everything alright?" The headmaster asked the girl.

"Yeah. Just had to wake up a few friends." She replied pointing down towards Eppi and Raven who were bickering over something trivial again.

"Ah. Well I'm happy you made it." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee then spoke to all of the students at once.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He told the awaiting students. Glynda spoke up to the group as well.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well. Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Glynda finished allowing Ozpin to speak up again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet apposition on your way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin waited for a second.

"What kind of opposition is-" Eppi started only to be cut off by Ozpin

"Good! Now take your positions." Each of the students prepared to head out. Eppi figured Ozpin would just brush his question off again so he held it to himself. He leaned to his sister on the right and spoke.

"Hey sis...how are we getting to the forest?" She looked over to him and smiled.

"You'll see." Is all she said before Eppi was launched into the sky toward the forest. The line got closer to Ranger as each student was launched off.

"Good luck Ranger. I can't wait to see what you can do." Ozpin said to the girl before she was launched away.

* * *

Ranger flew through the air with grace and style. She drew a solid black bow off her back. But the bow didn't have any string. She looked toward a tree and pulled back on the bow as if the string was there. When she released it an almost spiritual line shot towards the tree and stuck. She grabbed on to the end of the line and swung toward the ground. Upon landing she holstered her bow back and began her journey north.

Eppi, scared for his life a suddenly being launched into the sky, struggled to stop spinning. He focused his Aura and managed to fly in a straight line. As he approached the trees he flexed his arms and his sleeves exploded off all the way up to his shoulder.

"Ah man not again." He moaned through the air. However without the shirt blocking the view, his weapon was revealed. What appeared to be a robotic like device was wrapped around Eppi's arms. It spiraled down his arms showing small amounts of skin in between each ring. It was solid black with a jade outline running down the spiraled rings. He clenched his fists and the device made a steal gauntlet over them. He punched forward and small explosion came out slowing his decent. He punched more and more until he was slow enough to grab onto a branch that he approached. He dropped down to the forest floor and dusted himself off.

"How did I manage to do that without getting hurt?" Eppi questioned himself only to brush it off. He ran off north as well.

* * *

Raven flew through the sky and loved every minute of it. Students she flew over heard her loud cheers and hollers. She approached the ground and drew out her weapons, two small sickle like items. She used them to grab onto branch after branch until her momentum was gone and she stood atop a large limb of a tree. She bolted across the top branches above the ground floor.

Kilo flew rather far despite his height and mass. He pulled his weapon off his back. A long staff with a huge spear tip on one side and a hammer like object on the other. As he flew towards the trees he sliced through each one that got in his way until he landed making a large impact. As he stood up he heard a feint yelling. He looked up and held his arms open. Not two seconds later did Raven fall into them. She looked at her savior and blushed. She quickly scattered out of his arms and fixed her outfit.

"I would say thank you, but you were the reason I fell in the first place." Raven said pointing to the tree he destroyed.

"I see. Then please accept my apology. However since we have made contact shall we head off towards the temple?" Kilo asked.

"I guess. But that doesn't mean I forgive you." Raven pretended to be mean to the giant. But she liked his kind attitude. It made her feel a warm sensation. With that the two headed off in the direction of the temple.

**Totally just realized i made everyone run off north...glad that it turned out to be the right direction. XD**


	4. The Emerald Forest Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**The Emerald Forest Part 1**

Eppi ran across the floor at a rather slow pace. He wasn't very good at long distance running. He felt a strong gust rush by him and he fell to the floor with a thud. Coordination wasn't one of his strong points either. He looked up at what made him fall and saw a black cloak with a hand extended.

"Oh. Hey Ranger. Thanks for knocking me over." He said sarcastically as he accepted her offer and got up.

"No problem. Sorry about that though. Are you alright?" She asked her new partner.

"Yeah no injuries yet. Just winded a little." Ranger found something curious about the boy.

"What's that thing on your arms?" Eppi laughed at what she said.

"Oh these two? They're what I fight with." He said holding his arms out showing Ranger the devices.

"I don't get it." Ranger stood confused trying to wrap her head around the boys strange weaponry.

"Well I'm sure something will come by so I can show you just what I mean. Or you can try and bribe me." Eppi said as he strolled off.

"Come on. That temple isn't going to find itself." Ranger smiled and hopped after him. But with her new teammate she knew she would have to tell him about herself as well.

"Eppi?" She asked getting his attention. He turned and looked at her.

"I'll tell you what. I'll tell you something unique and important about myself. If you explain what's with your weapons first. Deal?" She asked. Eppi looked around and pondered for a second.

"Deal."

* * *

"So Kilo. How did you get that unique name?" Raven asked her partner trying to get to know him better.

"On my island when I was a boy I was always small than the others. I was picked on a lot. But when we all came to adulthood I was larger stronger, taller, and heavier than anyone else. So they gave me the nickname of Kilo. I liked it, so I changed my first name to it." Raven was rather impressed with how forthright he was with his answer.

"And you little bird? How did you get the name of Raven?" He asked the girl.

"Well it's not as special as you. Dad always said he wanted his little girl to 'fly away from all the anger and hate'. So they came up with the name of Raven."

"Interesting. What about your brother. What is his story?" Kilo took a sudden interest in the girl's family. He thought now would be as good a time to talk as any.

"That one's more special. For starters Eppi's full name is Epsilon. And Mom was a human but Dad was a faunus. The moment he was born he was a genius. Crafty, clever and sneaky. Probably because he took after Dad. He's a faunus too. Part fox to be specific. That would explain why he's so smart. He built his own weapons from scratch. These crazy robot like attachments to his arms. I told him 'if you play around with your toys to much you'll never get into beacon.' But he didn't listen. And because of his creations he's right here with me." Raven held her brother in high esteem. She cared for and loved him with all she is. Always trying to protect him from the troubles of the world.

"How does he fight with those weapons?" Kilo asked rather confused. "He doesn't look like he has the strength for hand to hand." This made Raven smile.

"No, he doesn't. But that's what's special about his weapons."

* * *

"Your Aura and Semblance?" Ranger repeated Eppi.

"That's right. When I focus my Aura into my arms they grown in strength and speed. Thanks to these babies I can do that and amplify it even more. They're names are Truth and Mercy. And my Semblance is basically super human reflexes. Which, in so doing, is amplified from being part fox." Eppi felt proud of his heritage. He never tried to hide what he was. Even if having his tail out got him some unwanted attention. Some more dangerous than others.

"I see. That's not too different from me." Ranger informed him drawing in Eppi's curiosity

"I take it this is the part you tell me about yourself?" Eppi asked eager to find out about this mysterious person.

"I too use my Aura and Semblance to survive. However, I mainly use it to see." Eppi was rather confused about what she meant by that. Ranger stopped and pulled her hood down. Eppi looked straight into her eyes. They were solid white.

"You're blind?!" Eppi asked in disbelief. Ranger put her hood back up.

"Yep. I use a mix of Aura and Semblance to see others. I know exactly what you look like without seeing you. My Semblance, conveniently enough, is perception. Meaning I'm able to see in a full three hundred and sixty degrees around myself. Then I use my Aura to clarify everything." Eppi was in disbelief about the fact she just told him. A blind girl in Beacon. Not just a blind girl. A blind archer! How could she do that? It just seems so unreal.

"Well...then how does your bow work without any string?" Eppi asked, confused how the device works.

"A good question. I use my Aura to fire whatever I can imagine. Arrows and ropes are the easiest and take the least amount of energy. But when I'm low on my Aura I can just do these." Ranger took her bow and it split in two. She now had two large and powerful pistols.

"I love this weapon. Cold Grief is what I named it. High powered explosive rounds. Nothing says hello better than a few shots of Cold Grief. I built it myself sometime ago with an old friend. That's part of the reason i'm here, to find her." Ranger said with pride and a cheeky smile. She connected them back into a bow and holstered it. She continued walking on and motioned for Eppi to follow.

* * *

"A most amazing feat he has accomplished." Kilo said in regards to Eppi's ability.

"He only built it about a year or so ago. He is pretty cool. Just don't tell him I said that though."

"Very well. I imagine we're almost to the-" Kilo was cut off as he heard a low growl and the earth shook. The two turned towards the shaking trees and saw a stampede of Boarbatusks charging straight at them.

"Look out!" Raven said as she jumped into the trees only to see Kilo standing his ground and drawing his weapon.

"Don't be stupid! Jump up here, you can't stop them!" Raven shouted out to her companion. He stepped forward and thrust his spear. A rocket shot came out and blew up right in front of the stampede and caused the heard to charge off away from them. Raven hopped down next to Kilo.

"That was amazing!" She said in awe.

"Boarbatusks are easy to control. However, they only stampede like that when something chases after them." Kilo said still in a fighting position facing where the collection of Grimm came from. Raven joined him and prepared for combat as well.

Suddenly two King Taijitu came out and charged towards them. Raven launched herself into the air and landed on the black one's head digging her sickles into the creature. It reared up and flew her back into the sky. Kilo lunged at the white one and moved to crush it with the hammer side of his staff. He slammed upwards into the jaw of the beast causing it to loudly hiss, its fangs breaking on the impact. Both of the large Grimm beasts were now focused on Kilo. They circled him and were prepared to strike when Raven came back down shooting down to the Grimm with two sub machine guns. The creatures changed focus on her long enough for Kilo to strike the heads of both beasts. And with one fell swoop he cut through both of the heads and the beast fell over dead. Raven landed next to him and smiled.

"Well that was fun. I almost thought this forest was empty." Raven said to her friend.

"You fight well. What are those?" Kilo said referring to her weapons.

"Well they're sickles that turn into some sub machine guns. Nothing special really. I named them Dash and Flare. Eppi helped me make them." Raven answered as she smiled and hugged the weapons close.

"What about you? What's with your spear... hammer... cannon... a spammon?" She asked pointing to his weapon.

"It's a spear on one end and a hammer on the other. The spear opens up and shoots a rocket as well. Its name is Earth Shaker." Kilo said as he slammed the weapon on the ground sending out a quake.

"I see how it got its name." Raven joked trying to keep her balance.

* * *

A sudden ground shaking caused Eppi and Ranger to stop in their path. They turned and saw a stampede of Boarbatusks heading right towards them.

"Move!" Ranger shouted to Eppi as she launched herself into the trees. Eppi climbed up the tree to his best ability only to have the branch he was grabbing to snap. Causing him to lose his balance. Eppi quickly fell to the ground but before he hit he flew towards the tree and stayed elevated. He noticed he had a black rope that tied him to the tree and looked over to Ranger. She smiled and he nodded a thank you to her. As the stampede passed she jumped over to him and cut him down. They dropped to the floor and looked at each other.

"Well that was interesting. Not too often you see a stampede coming at you." Eppi joked.

"True. I wonder why they ran though." Ranger said focusing off into the direction they came. While she was focused a large branch from the tree cracked off unbeknownst to her and began to fall straight towards her.

"Watch out!" Eppi shouted and shot a strong blast at the branch exploding it making small amounts of ash fall on them.. Ranger turned towards Eppi.

"I guess we're even now." She teased him. "Come on. Let's see where they came from." Ranger said as the two headed off in the direction of all the destruction. They eventually found two familiar faces looking directly at them next to two dead King Taijitu.

"Eppi! You're okay!" Raven said running to her brother and hugging him.

"Hi sis! I'm happy to see you too." Eppi said returning the hug.

"Kilo. Good to see you." Ranger said to her large counterpart.

"It is good to see you unharmed my friend." He said returning the compliment.

"Did you guy's kill those?" Eppi pointed over to the dead Grimm.

"It's a long story." Kilo avoided the subject.

"Would that mean you guys caused the stampede that almost killed both of us?" Ranger questioned.

"Like Kilo said. It's a long story. A really really long story." Kilo and Raven enjoyed a laugh together.

The group finished their hellos and caught each other up with everything that had happened. Once finished they reached their goal and found the relics.

**Cliffhangers for everyone! (Booo) Oh...well...sorry. But it's my story soooo :P What did you guys think of their weapons? How did i do?**


	5. The Emerald Forest Part 2

**Chapter 5**

**The Emerald Forest Part 2**

The group headed toward the ruins and found several of the pieces missing already. All that remained was two silver hearts, two matching green counterparts and two silver pentagon with their green counterparts. The group looked at all of the pieces interested by the set. Ranger picked up the silver heart and looked over to Eppi.

"I like it." Eppi agreed with Rangers choice. Kilo and Raven grabbed the second silver heart. They began heading toward the top of the mountain only to see a group of other students standing around. They friends made it up to the rest of the students to see what was wrong. A huge chasm separated them from their goal. Large ruins came up through the fog suggesting a massive battle.

"Great. So I guess we don't get to go on anymore." One of the students said.

"Enough. Let's find a way up. Let's go Rikko." One of the women said to a guy who looked just like her. They walked off at a quick pace.

"Well I guess we should follow after those two. Come on Gryffyn." A man with a roll of bullets across his torso mentioned to a girl. They headed off after the two.

"I would be careful of the first pair that left. That woman and the man she called Rikko. They have a dangerous Aura about them." Kilo warned his friends. One guy laughed next to Kilo at what he said,

"No need to be afraid! Darius is here and nobody can stand against my might." The man said. Kilo scoffed at the idea and another girl laughed at it.

"Darius you're funny. I enjoy how arrogant you are. Well if they want to head that way lets go the other way." The girl said as she and Darius left in the opposite direction. Two other people similar to Ranger and Kilo's height followed after them saying nothing.

With that the last group of people left leaving Ranger, Eppi, Kilo and Raven to themselves.

"Well. We can always try and jump?" Eppi said trying to fix the awkward mood.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Ranger sat down above the drop off and thought. Her concentration was quickly broken by a fowl screech in the air. The group looked behind them and saw a Nevermore flying through the sky.

"But I guess that will have to wait." Ranger said with a smile as the twins had a concerned look upon their faces.

The group pulled out it's weapons and shot up at the beast. It shook off the attacks and swooped down and grabbed Eppi. He struggled and punched the talons of the beast. It let out a shriek and dropped him down towards the abyss. Ranger saw her falling teammate and aimed her bow at him. She shot a rope over to him that he was able to grab. He used his falling momentum to swing himself up and back with the rest of his friends. The Nevermore turned back turned back at them and shot it's feathers at them. Kilo quickly stepped in front shooting rockets at the feathers keeping them safe. Raven ran past the group and dodged the feathers. She jumped from pillar to pillar towards the Grimm. It began to fly deep below the fog and Raven jumped down after it.

"Raven!" Eppi ran to the edge of the cliff worried about his sister. A few seconds past by and the bird flew up right next to the edge. It spun in a spiral and Raven jumped off of the creature. Yet again she found herself in the arms of Kilo.

"Funny we keep meeting each other like this." Raven struggled out of the big mans arms and blushed furriously. He gave a feint smile then immediately focused on the Nevermore which flew away and began to circle back. Ranger took note to each and everything her team did.

"Alright guys I have a plan. Kilo I need you to throw me up when the Nevermore flies above us. When it does I'll try to tie it's beak shut. Then as it's low enough, Raven jump onto it with me and take out it's eyes. Soon after, it should crash, if it doesn't then Kilo try and bring it down. Once it lands it's all on you Eppi to finish it off. Time to show off those gauntlets of yours." The group nodded to each other.

The large man launched the girl skyward towards the beast. She drew her bow and shot a rope up at the Grimm and climbed it until she was on top of the beast. She quickly went to the creatures head and shot a series of arrows with ropes into it's beak. Grabbing the rope she jumped down and swung around its beak several times before tying the rope tight. The Nevermore panicked and flew around in a furry. It crashed through a few towers nearly knocking Ranger off of itself. The beast flew right above the group at a fast speed only to have Raven land next to Ranger.

"My turn!" Raven winked as she lunged forward and stabbed Dash and Flare into the beasts eyes. It flew around crashing into everything but not landing. Kilo saw his moment and shot at the Nevermore several times. Rocket after rocket hit the beast causing it crash on the ground hard. Raven and Ranger jumped off as Eppi ran towards the beast and slammed a fist into it causing a massive explosion of feathers.

"I think you over did it a bit little brother." Raven smiled at her brother.

"Perhaps. But that was a crazy plan. It was quiet fun if you ask me." Ranger accepted the compliment from her teammate and turned towards the chasm.

"Now. Time to get across." Ranger and her group stood together towards their next challenge.

"I don't think jumping is to bad of an idea. If we help each other to get across we can do it no problem." The group looked at each other and had a joined smile.

"Let's go for it." The group ran towards the cliff edge and jumped one at a time all heading towards the closest pillar. Ranger landed first and jumped to the next series of pillars. She turned around to see all of her teammates successfully following the path she chose. As she landed her next jump she heard a cry.

"AH HELP!" She saw Eppi start to fall down into the abyss.

"EPPI!" She yelled as she jumped off her platform without hesitation and drew her bow. She shot a rope up at the pillar and grabbed it. Swinging towards her falling companion she grabbed him and swung back towards the pillar her rope was attached to. They collided with it hard but were safe overall.

"You okay Eppi?" The concerned girl asked her friend.

"Yeah, thanks to you anyways." He smiled at her to show his undying appreciation.

"Hold on tight you two. I'll pull you up!" Kilo yelled down to his dangling friends. He pulled the two up with little effort letting them rest on the pillar he stood atop. Raven quickly landed next to the rest of her group and hugged Eppi with all her might.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Eppi said trying breath from his sisters strangle hug. She turned her eyes to Ranger and smiled to the girl.

"Ranger there is no way I can ever repay you for that. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." Ranger returned her friends smile.

"Come on. We're not to far from the top." The group got ready and move out across the remaining pillars to the peak of the mountain.

**So...i've got nothing. Bye!**


	6. Initiation

**Chapter 6**

**Initiation**

The friends made it back to Beacon along with the other groups and entered the main hall for the moment they've been waiting for. Initiation.

"Darius Colt, Talitha Loon, Luna Ranel and Ares R'hond. You four collected the silver square pieces and shall be known as team Tidal. (TDAL) Lead by Talitha Loon." The crowd applauded and they left while the next group of four walked onto the stage.

"Nexus Clath, Gryffyn Solyer, Galatea T'shale and Rikko T'shale. You four collected the green star pieces and shall be known as team Guniger. (GNGR) Lead by Galatea T'shale. They newly formed team left quickly as the final group passed them. Galatea shot a quick glare over to Ranger. Ranger felt the sudden eye movement and gave the girl a devilish smile as she passed.

"And finally, Epsilon Launt, Raven Launt, Ranger Otoro and Kilo Sloan. You four collected the silver heart pieces and shall be known as team Wrecker. (REKR) Lead by Ranger Otoro. Congratulations young lady." Ozpin smiled towards the girl as her new team left for the crowd. Professor Goodwitch stepped toward the end of the stage.

"You will all be given dorm rooms in accordance with your newly formed teams. Please head to the dormitories for your assigned room." The crowd of students headed off towards the dorms. After reaching there and waiting in line for some time they all had their room keys and complimentary scrolls for communication. Team REKR made it to their room and closed the door.

"Kind of dark if you ask me." Eppi pointed out. The curtain over the window was rather effective at blocking the light.

"That's why we have lights in our day and age you dunce." Raven said flicking a switch. The lights showed their room to it's full. Four beds, one in each corner and a desk in the middle facing out the window. There wasn't much to the room but it was home. Everyone seemed excited except for one low worried noise.

_Hmmmm_

"What's wrong Kilo?" Ranger asked her new teammate.

"It's to small." He vaguely replied.

"The rooms not that bad. You even have a solid foot before you hit your head on the ceiling." Raven teased the big man.

"Not the room. The beds." He walked over to the bed and laid down on it. His legs hanged off of the bed at the bend in his knees with his entire body taking it up.

"See? To small." He looked at the ceiling only to hear Raven and Eppi bust into laughter at the sight of the bed seem so small compared to Kilo's large structure. Kilo stood up and had an annoyed scowl upon his face. Ranger walked over to him.

"Easy Kilo. I'll go take care of it. I am the leader of our team now. It's my job to keep my friends happy." She rested a hand on his arm and left the room in search of somebody who could help.

As she turned to leave her room a girl in a red cape crashed into her. They both fell to the floor holding their heads in pain.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" The high pitched voice said.

"Are you okay?" Ranger asked the girl she collided with.

"I should be. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Ranger felt a familiar presence about the girl. A presence she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ranger? Is that you?" The girl asked. After hearing her name she jumped onto the girl and hugged her.

"Ruby! I found you!" The two small girls stood up and gave each other a long hug. All their noise managed to draw the attention from the rooms around them.

"Ruby? Are you okay out here?" A girl with long blond hair peaked her head out from a room.

"Yang! Look who it is!" Ruby said as she presented Ranger to Yang.

"Oh. Hi...you." Yang said awkwardly.

"You have no idea who she is do you?"

"Not a clue."

"It's Ranger. Remember? Basically my best friend from Signal Academy?" Yang stood still, clueless as ever.

"The blind one?" Ruby tried telling her hoping she would remember as Ranger waved to her.

"Well hi there! Still don't remember you though." Yang put a big smile on as she walked over to shake Ranger's hand.

"Well I'll let you two catch up with each other." Yang said as she returned to her room.

"Is that your room as well Ruby?" Ranger said pointing to the door.

"Yep. It's where Yang, myself and our team stay. Where are you?"

"Well apparently, I'm right next to you." Ranger smiled and pushed her door open.

"That's so cool! I can't believe my old friend is at the same school as me and not only that she's right next door!" Ruby's excitement seemed to come from no where as her joy was enough for three or four people.

"Hey Ruby, what were you running so fast for?" Ranger asked halting the girls overjoy.

"AGH! That's right! I need to go talk to professor Ozpin about something. Do you want to come with me?"

"Well as it turns out he might be able to help me with a problem too. So lets go find him." The two girls ran down their hall and across the school. The reached his office in the blink of an eye and knocked lightly on his door.

"I doubt you'll get an answer." The girls turned around to see Ozpin standing right behind them.

"Professor Ozpin we need to talk to you." Ruby informed the headmaster.

"This seems important. Alright let's head inside and talk." He opened the door for the girls and head to his desk and stood beside it. The girls followed him in and stood in front of him.

"Alright so what's going on?" He asked. Ranger motioned for Ruby to go first.

"Well I received a message from my uncle Qrow. He warned me to just be safe and to focus on school. I'm worried about him. He's not usually this cautious about me." Ruby began to play with her hands, a nervous habit she had developed since she was a child.

"Don't worry Ruby. He's fine. He just wants you to be happy and pass all of your classes. He was probably more worried about you after hearing about everything from last year. It certainly wasn't a normal students year." The headmaster said trying calm the girl.

"Okay. I probably just interpreted it wrong." She smiled to Ozpin. He took a sip of his coffee and turned his gaze to Ranger.

"Did you have something to talk about as well Ranger?" She nodded and took a step forward.

"Yes. Nothing as serious as that though. But Kilo is far to large for the beds we have. So I was hopping I could get a larger bed for him or something similar." Ozpin shot a smile to her.

"Your concern for your team makes you a strong leader. No wonder why you and Ruby got along so well at Signal. I'll have a solution for him by the end of the night." Ozpin reassured the girl.

"Thank you headmaster." The two said together and left the room.

"So you're the leader of your team? What's it called?" Ranger asked her old friend.

"I am. It's myself and Yang with two other girls. First is Weiss, she's the heiress to the Schnee corporation. A little cold but she really cares for her teammates. Then the other is Blake, she's a faunus with cute kitty ears. She used to hide them with a bow but ever since the new year started she hasn't worn it. I wonder what happened. Anyways the four of us together make up team RWBY."

"How convenient, your name is also the name of your team." Ranger teased.

"And you? I think it's awesome you're the leader of your team. Can I meet them?" Ruby asked wanting to meet her old friends new friends. Ranger nodded and the headed off back to her room with Ruby in tow.

* * *

"Those two seem to be getting along just fine." Eppi said as Ranger and Ruby bolted off down the hall.

"They're old friends apparently." A girl with cat ears said to him. Eppi turned to see the girl and felt as if he were frozen.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked him Eppi managed to nod enough to signal a yes.

"Alright then. Well my names Blake. Who are you?" She looked at the frozen man waiting for a response only to see him pushed to the floor.

"Eppi it's rude to not introduce yourself to a girl. Hi there! I'm Raven." Raven smiled over to Blake as she looked down to Eppi and noticed his tail. He began to get back up.

"A pleasure to meet you Raven. And she said your name was...Eppi. Am I right?" Blake asked her fellow faunus.

"Um yes. That's me. Hi." Eppi was rather nervous he wasn't certain what this new feeling he had was, but he enjoyed it. A faster heartbeat, a flushed face, and he began to sweat a little.

"Awe isn't that cute. My brother has a crush already!" Raven teased him causing him to panic and run back into the room and hide under a bed.

"Eppi. Get out from under my bed before I make you." Blake heard a deep voice say to the nervous fox.

"Kilo just let me stay here for a bit. I feel safe!" Kilo sighed and left the room to see Blake trying to hide her laugh and Raven shaking her head at her brothers fear.

"My, aren't you a big bull." Blake said to Kilo. He turned to her and sent her a glare. He began walking down the hall in the opposite direction Ruby and Ranger ran off in.

"A big bull?" Raven asked tilting her head.

"You didn't know? Well I'm sure he'll tell you in time. Just forget I brought anything up." Raven shrugged it off and turned to see Ruby and Ranger come down the hall.

"Hey Ruby. Our new neighbors seem nice." Blake said to her friend.

"You must be Blake." Ranger said noticing her ears.

"I am, it's nice to meet you..."

"Oh sorry, I'm Ranger. You have cute kitty ears by the way." Blake looked over to Ruby knowing she said those same words to Ranger.

"Well thank you Ranger. It was nice to meet you all. I'm going to go study with Weiss in the library Ruby. I'll see you all later." Blake said as she waved her goodbyes and headed off.

"She seems nice. Reminds me of myself a bit." Ranger said about the faunus.

"She acts tough but she's really a softy when it comes down to it." Ruby replied to her friend.

"I like her!" Raven said.

"Oh how rude of me. Ruby, this is Raven. Raven this is my old friend from Signal, Ruby." The two girls shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Nice to meet you." They said at the same time.

"Where is everyone else?" Ranger asked her teammate.

"Kilo stormed off down the hall after Eppi hid under his bed because Eppi is in love with Blake."

"I AM NOT!" Eppi yelled from the safety of underneath the bed.

"Eppi come out here. I want you to meet somebody. Blake's gone now." Ranger called out. The fox faunus cautiously crawled out from the bed and came to the door.

"Eppi this is Ruby, she's an old friend of mine. Ruby this is Eppi, he has an adorable fox tail."

"He does! It's so soft!" Ruby said already behind Eppi holding his tail and rubbing it on her face.

"A pleasure to meet you too." Eppi said behind clenched teeth. He didn't care about people touching his tail. But this girl was going a little overboard.

"Ruby. Stop rubbing his tail on your face. It's weird." Ranger said to her friend making her blush.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"It's fine. It happens." Eppi sighed as his experience with all theses new girls has been rather...interesting.

**AAAANNNNNDDD Intro most of team RWBY. Did i do a good job with them? I find Yang a little tough to write for personally.**


	7. Team TDAL Part 1

**Chapter 7**

**Team TDAL Part 1**

Kilo wandered down the hall and noticed a large man walking towards him. Similar in muscle mass yet not as tall as him. Kilo remembered him. Ares R'hond of team TDAL. He had piercing red eyes and very short spiked red hair. He had a long open coat, similar to a doctors, but it was the same red as his eyes with orange flames down on the coat tails. His gray shirt and black pants made him appear as if he were a demon from a child's nightmare. His eyes only looked at Kilo when they passed each other. They continued off in their separate directions. As quick as their glance they exchanged smiles to each other. Not smiles that friends would put off. But a new found rival. Kilo made it outside to see the sunset. He didn't care the same for the sunset as he did the sunrise but he still enjoyed it. It's furry of reds and oranges made him think of Ares.

* * *

Ruby and Ranger had head off to get some coffee leaving the Launt siblings to themselves.

"Hey Eppi, I'm hungry. Do you wanna go with me to get some food?" Raven offered to her brother.

"Alright lets go." Right as they opened their room Ares passed them not even sending a glance to them.

"Well that guy looks terrifying. He's almost as big as Kilo." Eppi commented on the mans size.

"True he's not as strong. But I bet he's stronger." A voice said behind them. Eppi and Raven swung around to see the girl with green goggles perched like a cat in their window. She had broke into their room by climbing across the ledge. She wore a short brown jacket that showed off half of her stomach. Revealing a stud piercing above her belly button. She had short cut light brown hair that barely went passed her ears. Under her jacket she had a tan tank top that was looked like it was ripped so she could show off her belly. It matched some capri pants she wore with it all.

"What are you doing in our room?" Raven demanded of the girl.

"I'm not in your room, I'm on the ledge still." The girl toyed with Raven with a large smile.

"Enough. I know who you are Talitha of Team Tidal. I want you to leave." Raven said to the intruding girl.

"Now now. That's not very nice. We haven't even met and you tell me to leave." Talitha said leaping from her ledge into their room.

"I know you. What they called you before you came here." Eppi said to the girl.

"I've been called several things. Which name do you refer to?" Talitha still held her smile.

"Cat-eyed Talitha. The girl who shows no signs of being a faunus. No ears, horns or tails. Only one thing made her different. Cat eyes. A unique exception to our race." Eppi said. His knowledge of the girl surprised Raven. Talitha pulled her goggles off and reviled her slitted sage colored eyes. She slid over behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach and chest.

"I just love a man with a brain." Nobody on my team has one. Maybe Luna. The others are just talk and muscle." Talitha purred in Eppi's ear causing him to tense up from the sensation.

"Get back you creep!" Raven threw a punch for the weird girl only to have her duck and quickly retreat to the window from whence she came.

"Come now. I was only teasing." She put her goggles back on and leaped from the window. Raven went over and slammed it shut making sure it was locked. As she turned to her brother she saw he was as stiff as a board with his eyes tightly shut.

"Are you okay there Eppi?" He cautiously opened an eye and saw they were alone again causing a large exhale.

"I'll be fine. That was just to much for me." Raven rolled her eyes at her brother and his nervousness.

"You're ridiculous."

* * *

Ruby and Ranger had made it to a small table in the cafeteria and reminisced over their coffee.

"I can't believe you were the reason why getting to the top of that mountain was so challenging." Ranger said after hearing about team RWBY's battle with the Nevermore.

"Well to be fair the Nevermore was the one destroying everything. We were only trying to kill it." Ruby teased her old friend.

"Well I'm happy you made new friends so quickly here. It always seemed like a challenge for us didn't it?" Ruby stuck her tongue out at Rangers comment.

"I'll have you know I made friends almost instantly upon arrival. With a few setbacks that is." Ruby's statement strolled off, making it obvious she was hiding something.

"A few setbacks huh? Is that what you call blowing a crater in the middle of the courtyard?"

"How did you know about that?!"

"Or perhaps causing Weiss to set part of the Emerald Forest on fire."

"That's not fair! I didn't know she was going to attack!"

"Let's not forget about how you got lost in Vale."

"I wasn't lost I was just turned around. Hey wait! I was never lost in Vale!" Ruby pouted to her friend for knowing all of the embarrassing moments of her first year.

"Who told you all of this? It was Weiss wasn't it! I just know it."

"Ruby. You're forgetting two important things. First, I've met everyone on your team except Weiss. All in your presence. Second, I have no eyes. I can only listen. And I hear everything." Ranger shot a cheeky smile at her old friend.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Ruby crossed her arms to amplify her pout. Ranger let out a light laugh.

"Very well, I know what will. Wait here for me." Ranger got up and head over to the counter where they got their coffee. She got behind a girl in the line. The girl got to the counter and spoke so soft it was hard for Ranger to hear her but she managed to put the pieces together.

"I'm sorry ma'am I need you to speak louder." The man behind the counter told her.

"Er...uh...never mind." She turned quickly and ran right into Ranger who held out her arms and stopped her.

"She asked for a coffee with some vanilla in it. Isn't that right?" Luna shook her head yes and the man went to work.

"You shouldn't be so shy. Everyone here want's to help you." Ranger said trying to comfort the girl. Her eyes fixed on the floor. She mumbled so softly no normal human could hear her.

"Well that's an easy question. I can hear you because my hearing is far better than normal humans." The girl looked up at ranger and noticed she had solid white eyes, telling her she was blind.

"Coffee with vanilla for you miss!" The man handed her the coffee and she took a sip.

"I would like three of those chocolate chip cookies please." Ranger said as the man grabbed them and placed them in a bag.

"Thank you! Have a good night." Ranger and the girl walked away a bit and stopped.

"My names Ranger. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Luna." She spoke a bit louder feeling a little more comfortable around Ranger.

"Well Luna, would you want to come join me and my friend? We would love your company." Ranger offered to the shy girl.

"That sounds nice." They walked over to where Ruby was sitting.

"Who's your friend Ranger?" Ruby asked about the new girl.

"Come on don't be shy, she's a crazy girl and a misfit just like us." Ranger said pulling her around to greet Ruby.

"Hey! I am not crazy!" Ruby said as Ranger cocked her head at the girls defensive reaction.

"Well not completely." Ranger laughed at her friends remarks.

"Anyways, Ruby, this is Luna, I just met her. And Luna, this is my old friend Ruby." Ruby was able to get a full look at the girl. She had a light blue hoodie that was long enough to cover her hands and still hang and sweatpants on. Her pale blond hair was up in a tight perfect bun and her solid baby blue eyes were fixed on the floor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ruby's enthusiasm made Luna only give her a slight wave as a response. The girls sat down and enjoyed the cookies that Ranger got for them. As their conversation continued Luna began to warm up to the people she sat with. She even smiled and looked them in the eyes from time to time. Everything seemed perfect until her name was called out.

"LUNA! Baby! I found you." A man shouted across the room. All of the girls looked over and noticed that the one who called out was the arrogant jerk Darius Colt of team Tidal. Luna's teammate.

**And now comes one of my favorite characters, Luna. :3 She's just down right adorable.**


	8. Team TDAL Part 2

**Chapter 8**

**Team TDAL Part 2**

"LUNA! Baby! I found you." A man shouted across the room. All of the girls looked over and noticed that the one who called out was the arrogant jerk Darius Colt of team Tidal. Luna's teammate. He had the same build as most of the men at Beacon. His green hair was tied back in a pony tail to fully reveal his sand colored eyes. He had a sword and a rather exotic looking dagger on his belt which could only mean trouble as they were supposed to be in his locker. His outfit was a gray v-cut shirt and a full body tunic over it. As he reached them he held his arms open as if wanting a hug.

"Luna sweet cheeks! What have you been doing? I've been looking everywhere for my baby blue beauty." His tone quickly got under Ranger's skin. She clenched her fists but kept to herself.

"I'm having fun with my new friends Darius. Can you leave us alone please?" Luna asked politely. Her confidence left when the man joined them and her voice sank back into silence.

"Leave you alone? But I'm the Colt! No girl can get enough of me." He winked over at Ruby causing her to simulate vomiting.

"You got a problem?" The man said with an annoyed look on his face. It seems he wasn't use to being rejected.

"Nope. I just got sick of that over inflated ego is all." Ruby said acting as if she were to throw up again. Ranger enjoyed the snarky Ruby and she laughed with her. This made Darius mad, he reached over to Ruby and grabbed her wrist hard and pulling her towards him. Chaos quickly enveloped as he drew his dagger to Ranger's neck to stop her from doing anything.

"Now. I want you to apologize to me little girl. Or else your friend might get hurt." Luna was so afraid tears started to slowly fall.

"Please Darius don't hurt them. I'll go with you. Just leave them alone." She begged.

"I wont hurt them if I get my apology." An evil grin grew across the mans face. The few students that were left in the room slowly got up and walked away.

"It seems nobody is willing to help either. A shame. But no surprise. Most people are to afraid of my raw power. Any day now little girl." Darius leaned in closer and was confused. Ruby didn't show fear. But rather a smile.

"What's so funny brat?" Ruby simply pointed behind him. He turned to see a blond haired girl who was glowing with a fiery and terrifying Aura.

"If you don't want to end up in the medical wing I would suggest you let my sister and her friend go." Yang slowly walked toward the man, although she didn't have Ember Celica she was a fighter and far stronger than most of the people in the school.

"Who do y-" Darius was immediately cut off as Yang closed the distance between them in a heartbeat and landed a hard punch against the mans face. He skipped across the ground a bit only to be stopped by the wall.

"I warned ya." Yang calmed down and put on a smile to the girls next to her.

"You may have over done it a little bit there sis." Ruby returned the smile looking over at Darius who was upside down and looked like he was knocked out.

"I think he deserved it all." Ranger's irritation for the man was very apparent. Everyone enjoyed the calm setting now except one. Luna ran over to Darius sitting him up right and looking over him.

"Why do you waste your time on that trash?" Yang asked the girl.

"Because he's still my teammate!" Luna yelled back.

"You may see trash, but I see one of my teammates and hes not in the best condition now and I need to help him. Even if he deserved it." Ruby and Ranger were taken back by the passion Luna showed. This shy girl who struggled to talk to new people was actually yelling. None of the girls could think of a response instead Ranger gathered his dropped dagger and brought it over to Luna and offered her help. She knelt down next to the two people and began looking over the man. But then in a split second his eyes opened up and he grabbed his weapon. Thrusting it straight for Rangers throat and blood flew threw the air. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as nobody could do believe what was taking place before them.

* * *

After finding Raven some food the two siblings returned to their room and waited for the rest of their team as the night went on. A few hours had past since Ranger and Ruby left together to get some coffee. As silence filled the room a knock came to their door. Raven got up and opened it to see Ozpin with a team of people behind him.

"Sorry to bother you two but would you mind leaving the room for an hour or so?" Ozpin kindly asked them, making it so nice they had little choice in the matter.

"Um...sure, but what for?" Raven said grabbing a bag and walking out with her brother.

"Well your leader came to talk to me about Mr. Sloan's problem. So we're here to fix that."

"Mr. Sloan?" Eppi asked.

"That's Kilo numbskull." Raven jabbed at her brother. "Anyways what problem are you talking about? His bed?"

"Precisely." Ozpin took a sip from his coffee and entered their room with the rest of the people shutting the door on the Launt siblings.

"Huh...now what Raven?" Eppi asked knowing his sister would have something she wanted to go and do.

"I haven't the slightest idea! Let's go wander." Raven wandered away and Eppi dumbfounded. He didn't quite understand how his sister had no idea what to do. He quickly followed after her and in about ten minutes the arrived at a new location. One neither of them had been to yet. The Library.

"Now that's a lot of books. I wonder where they are." Raven asked herself.

"What are you talking about? Who are you looking for?" Raven ignored her brothers question and continued to wander around. Much against his better conscience, he followed after her.

"Raven who are you looking for?"

"Shhhhh! We're in a library. You have to whisper." Eppi let out an annoyed grunt from his sisters remark.

"There they are." Raven grabbed Eppi's arm and pulled him over to the people she found.

"Oh come on Raven, you know how I am around her. Please don't do this." Raven smiled at her brothers attempts to flee but managed to pull him right towards Blake another girl in a white dress and a guy with a pink highlight in his hair.

"Blake! Look what I brought you. Now you guys can actually meet." Eppi was frozen as a statue once he got close to Blake.

"Hello again Eppi. It's nice to see you without a bed on top of you." Blake's sarcasm helped Eppi loosen up a bit.

"Yeah well that was a little embarrassing sorry I get really nervous around faunus that I think are really cute and I don't know what to do other than run away and hide from them and I'm rambling on so I'll just stop talking now." Eppi's face was as red as Ruby's cloak.

"Well thanks. Here this may help. Let me introduce both of you to our final teammate and our friend. This is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company." Weiss stood up to greet the two new arrivals. She did a small curtsy to them.

"And this man is Lie Ren. He's on team Juniper with some of our other friends. I'm sure you'll meet them. Weiss, Ren, these two are new students to the school. Their teammate is an old friend of Rubys. This is Raven and that's Eppi. They're brother and sister." Raven and Eppi exchanged pleasantries with the new people in their lives.

"It was nice to meet you but I should return to my room now. Goodnight everyone." Ren walked away and headed back to his room.

"What a dark guy. I wonder what his party face is like." Raven teased about the lack of interest he had shown.

"His party face is a girl named Nora. She's the perfect opposite to him." Weiss said. Eppi gave a slight chuckle to her comment.

"We kind of have this theory that Nora and Ren share the same energy level. But Nora takes almost all of it leaving Ren with little to no energy left." Weiss and Blake shared a laugh. Now he just wanted to meet this Nora girl. All in due time he thought.

**Nora...another impossible character for me to write for. She's just such a different personality. X_x **


	9. Classes

**Psst guys and girls...and others...I made a nifty little new picture for my avatar. I think it's neat and spiffy. :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Classes**

Darius, fueled by rage and anger, grabbed the dagger from Ranger's hand and quickly thrust it at her. Blood flew through the air. Luna opened her eyes to see the tip of the dagger right in front of Ranger's eyes with a massive hand grabbing the blade.

"If you threaten my leader and my friends. I should have you know that you will pay severely." Kilo tossed Darius across the room again causing even more damage to the boy and the building alike. He turned and started to walk towards the injured man. Darius stood up and looked at the giant.

"You think just because you're bigger than me that you're stronger? Nothing's stronger than a Colt!" Darius charged towards the man with his dagger and now drawn sword.

"DON'T BE CONCEEDED BOY!" Kilo yelled charging at him as well but with an even fast speed. He threw an arm out and connected right at Darius's neck sending him back against the wall, this time for good.

"A colt is indeed a powerful beast. But it doesn't nearly have the raw strength a bull has." Kilo headed back towards the girls.

"Kilo are you okay? Your hand..." Ranger asked concerned for her teammate. He looked down at his hand, still dripping in blood.

"I will heal it. No need to worry. Are you all okay?" They all nodded except for Yang who was really impressed with him. The big man had a large body, obviously, but had an even larger heart.

"Kilo was it?" Yang asked the man and he nodded to her. "I wanna arm wrestle you! Lets go!" Yang slammed her elbow on a table waiting for Kilo to grab her hand.

"Perhaps tomorrow. Today has had enough events." Yang groaned at Kilo for declining but understood.

"Thank you Kilo. I don't know what more to say to you. You saved my life." Ranger smiled at the man and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I consider you a friend. Something I haven't had in a long time. And I will always care for my friends. But you are also a member of our team. And this team is my new family. And I will give my life for my family." Ranger hugged the large man and he returned it back to her. During the touching moment two new figures had entered the room. Ares and Talitha.

"What happened here." Ares said. It didn't seem like a question more of a demand. Luna stepped up to speak to her teammates.

"Darius tried being himself again around us. He almost stabbed Ranger even. But Yang and Kilo saved us." Talitha grinned at the scene of carnage around them.

"What a bad boy, he's not supposed to have his weapons on him in school. Alright then." Talitha addressed the unconscious man.

"Are you okay Luna?" Ares seemed almost concerned for the small girl. No doubt he was her partner and looked over her like a big brother. She nodded and smiled at her large counterpart.

"Ares can you drag Darius back to our room then?" Talitha asked her largest teammate. He walked over to Darius, grabbed his leg and dragged him across the floor.

"Thanks big guy! And Luna. Come with me, I think we need to have a talk." Team Tidal left the room leaving Yang, Ruby, Ranger and Kilo to themselves. After the friends recollected themselves they all head back to their respective rooms. As Ranger and Kilo entered their room they found it had been remodeled. A single large bed took up most of the room, obviously Kilos. A bunk bed had been set in a corner with Eppi sitting on the top bunk and Raven on the bottom. And finally a fourth bed had been precariously placed above the desk.

"Well I guess that one is mine." Ranger joked as the other bed's were already taken.

With their room now set so everyone can sleep well the team shared their events of the night and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Classes.

Either the most entertaining or boring experience a student can endure. The same can be said for the four members of Wrecker. The team threw on their new school uniforms and waited as Raven held their class schedules and then spoke.

"It doesn't look like we have to many classes together. Only two."

"What!? Seriously? We have that psycho Port as a teacher?" Eppi yelled out to his friends.

"And look what he teaches. Grimm studies. That explains why he has a giant Deathstalker in a cage." Raven recalled her brothers hysterical yet traumatic experience and grinned.

"I can't go to that class. Not after what happened! He'll try and kill me! Or worse! Make fun of me!" Eppi panicked and started walking in circles around the room.

"Eppi. He's a teacher. If anything he'll just make one joke and be done with it. And I'm pretty certain he's not allowed to kill you. You know? On account of being a teacher." Ranger said to her spastic teammate.

"I think it's going to be a fun class. You learn about Grimm, their weaknesses, their strengths and how to beat them as a successful hunter or huntress." Kilo piped up with a smile.

"See Eppi, even Kilo is excited. He's never excited! Let's go to class." Ranger lead her team with Kilo dragging Eppi to their class. They entered their class on time to be greeted by the professor.

"Ah if it isn't the students from the other day. How are you four doing?"

"Good. Thank you sir." They all replied as they took a seat.

"And, Eppi was it? I hope you're doing better. I didn't mean to scare you so much. Only a little" The professor's comment made Eppi bury his head into his arms in embarrassment thinking that everyone was making fun of him.

"Good! And miss Otoro. I'm happy to have you in my class. It's something I was looking forward to. I had a girl who wore a cape like yours last year. But hers was red. Anyways, shall we get started then?" Ranger smiled to herself feeling proud for her friend making it so far. And not to mention that she was now following Ruby in her steps. The class on Grimm Studies went by fast and just like that they were in their next class. Dueling instructed by Professor Goodwitch. The practice duel was between Team Tidal's Darius, who despite his bruises seemed perfectly fine, and Team Guniger's Rikko.

Rikko was a muscular man with average height. He had a faded blond almost silver hair to match his silver eyes. He wore a white one piece outfit that enabled quick movements and had silver armor on his shoulders, wrists, hands, feet and shins. His weapon was a large black sword that he usually gripped with two hands, but easily maneuvered it with one. It was slightly curved with several jagged edges on the blade itself suggesting deadly consequences if hit by it. The fight ended as quickly as it started. Rikko stood victorious as Darius laid unconscious on the ground.

"Congratulations on your victory Mr. T'shale. Next time try and not render your sparring partner unconscious." Goodwitch had an interesting personality, half the time she praised you and the other half she scolded you.

"Right. I apologize professor. I'll hold more back next time." Rikko headed off the stage and stood next to Galatea. She was almost an exact copy of Rikko. They had the same hair, eyes, even the same armor. The only difference was that her blade was silver. It was almost the exact same weapon. Team Wrecker watched them from nearby.

"If he was already holding back I would hate to see him when he goes all out." Raven commented on Rikko's insane power.

"Maybe it was a bluff?" Eppi shot the idea out.

"No. He was holding back alright. It was pretty crazy honestly how much." Ranger said with a small smile. Kilo looked at the girl and smiled with her. He was hoping to test his power against that mans. It sparked a passionate fire inside him. Unfortunately it would have to wait for another day as their class finished with a lecture.

**So many choices for Kilo to brawl with. So much decision. All in due time...maybe. Let me know what you think of the new peeps, ie team TDAL.**


	10. Secrets and the Obsessed

**Chapter 10**

**Secrets and the Obsessed**

Wrecker had made it to the lunch room. Eppi had already got his lunch and sat at an empty table near teams Ruby and some members of Juniper. The other members of Wrecker were still getting their lunch as Eppi ate alone waiting for them. An unfamiliar voice came up behind him.

"Look at that Russel! Another freak added to the school." Eppi turned to see a big guy with orange hair that was combed back and another guy with a light green mohawk.

"I wonder if his tail is real." Russel said as Cardin went to grab it. As his hand reached out it was grabbed at the wrist tightly and pulled up lifting Cardin off the ground.

"Ah! What's your problem man?" Cardin yelled out.

"I do not appreciate when you bully my teammate for being a faunus. Do it again and this hand is mine." Kilo dropped the boy as he walked off with Dove in anger. Kilo then sat next to Eppi as if nothing ever happened.

"Um...thanks Kilo. That was real cool of you." Eppi, so used to his sister bailing him out of danger, was unsure of how to thank his new savior.

"It's nothing to thank me for. I understand your pain." Kilo's remark left Eppi confused until a new voice chimed in.

"So my suspicions were correct. You are a bull." Kilo turned to see Blake behind them.

"How could you know?" He asked the faunus girl.

"Let's just say I spent a good few years around another bull faunus." Eppi looked at Kilo, surprised to see he was not the only faunus on their team.

"Eppi, you're doing remarkably well around me compared to last time." Blake teased the fox.

"That's because I'm way to excited to be nervous right now...but that's quickly changing if you focus on me." Raven and Ranger joined their teammates as well as Blake at their table.

"Hey Blake. What's up?" Ranger said noticing the girl.

"Just enjoying the company of your teammates. I'll leave you to your food. It was nice talking to you guys." Blake returned to her table and joined her friends.

"What was that all about Eppi?" Raven asked her brother.

"Ya see...some guy was starting to pick on me for being a faunus and Kilo stopped him. Blake thought it was nice and showed her appreciation to him." Kilo noticed that Eppi left out the fact he was a faunus as well.

"Well thank you Kilo. I appreciate you standing up for my brother in my absence."

"He forgot about the part that Blake revealed about me. Go on Eppi. Tell them." Eppi was still really excited about his teammate he tried his best to contain his excitement.

"It turns out that our good friend Kilo here is actually a faunus!" Eppi's smile was beaming at the girls. Raven was surprised and Ranger just ate her food not reacting at all.

"Ranger. You don't seem phased at all by that?" Kilo asked his leader.

"I already knew that. The first day we met and I was feeling your physique with my Semblance remember? I felt those horns of yours. Despite all that hair nothing can get past me." Ranger looked at her friends with a smile on that was a little scary.

"Very well. Now that you all know my secret are there any you want to share with me?" The big man looked at his friends.

"We all know that I'm a faunus and that Ranger is blind. Do you two have anything to share with our pot of secrets?"

"We don't really have any secrets. Nothing to keep hidden. I mean if you ever have questions feel free to ask us. We're basically open books." Kilo and Ranger seemed content with their response. The group enjoyed their lunch. No more than ten minutes past when two names were yelled out.

"Pyrrha!"

"Gryffyn?" Most of the heads in the lunch room turned to face the direction of the shouts and see two girls hugging each other. Both girls had similar builds, being tall and muscular. One had green eyes and red hair in a ponytail that reached her waist. The other had orange eyes and blue hair in a similar ponytail.

"How have you been? It's been such a long time." Pyrrha asked her friend.

"Good. I just got into Beacon, just like you. I'm so happy to have found you." Gryffyn seemed to be far more excited that Pyrrha though.

"That's good. How have your classes gone so far?"

"Perfect. I have most of the same classes as you do from your first year." Pyrrha quickly noticed that her old friend had changed from admiring her to what seemed like obsessive.

"Oh. That's nice. Well my team is heading out. It was nice to see you again but I have to go." Pyrrha said awkwardly as she turned to quickly get back to her team.

"Alright Pyrrha! It was amazing to see you again!" Gryffyn turned and came face to face with a man.

"You are one crazy girl you know that Gryffyn?" The man told her.

"And you are an annoying excuse of a man Nexus." She pushed him aside and went back to her table to sit. Nexus shook his head and followed after her.

"Those two are interesting." Eppi pointed out.

"They're on the same team as Rikko and Galatea. Guniger. They seem to be on better lock down than Tidal. But just be careful. We don't know anything about them." Ranger told her team.

* * *

With most of Wrecker sitting inside of their room, peace seemed to be with them. Ranger sat outside in the garden and enjoyed the night life. It was quiet and calm. One thing seemed out of place. She heard a clink of metallic boots walking towards her. She had not met this person yet but could tell it was a girl. And after last night she sat still but remained on her guard.

"No need to fear. I don't mean you any harm Ranger Otoro." The girl said.

"You have me at a disadvantage miss..."

"T'shale. Galatea T'shale. Leader of Team Guniger." Ranger felt uneasy with this girl confronting her.

"Then what can I do to help you Galatea?" She handed Ranger a piece of paper.

"Nothing. I wanted to let you know I respect you. That's a lot coming from me by the way. I only respect those who are truly talented." Ranger was confused as to the girls true purpose.

"Well thank you. But you haven't even seen me in action yet."

"Not true. I watched your battle with the Nevermore and how you took control of your team. It was impressive to say the least. I look forward to future interactions with you. Goodnight." Galatea walked off and left the girl alone in the garden once more.

"Future interactions? Where is this girl from?" Ranger asked herself. Galatea's impression was certainly something unique. After a few more minutes in the garden she returned to see her friends talking with each other in their room. Ranger climbed up to her bed and sat with her legs hanging off the edge.

"Hey Ranger, what's going on? You look a little...blank." Eppi asked the girl. Ranger looked over to her concerned friend and gave him a smile.

"I just met Galatea T'shale. She's an interesting woman." The group looked over to her confused and remained silent for a bit.

"And? What happened?" Raven said breaking the silence.

"She just said she respected me and looked forward to "future interactions" whatever that means." Ranger explained mocking Galatea's voice.

"Well that's weird. Who says future interactions" Eppi questioned.

"That's the same thing I said." The team enjoyed the conversations they all had well into the night. Slowly sleep took them one by one and the night fell silent in the dorm room of team Wrecker.

**Just an FYI...I say future interactions when i'm nervous...anybody else? I'm not alone am i? ._.**


	11. Vale

**Chapter 11**

**Vale**

The weeks flew by as Team REKR went to class, enjoyed each other's company, and got closer to team RWBY. Kilo started smiling more, acting like a human rather than a statue with his friends. Raven started to become more of a trouble maker in the school but maintained her perfect student persona. Eppi was now able to talk to Blake without freezing up. He still had his moments but managed to keep it together most of the time. And finally Ranger kept her team happy to her best abilities. She spent more time with Ruby and Luna and the three became inseparable. Weiss seemed to enjoy Raven's company the most out of all of them. She was the girl Weiss always wanted to be. A perfect student with the freedom to do anything she wanted. Yang took a strong liking to Kilo, their current score for arm wrestling was 38 – 39. Yang had the upper hand but the two went at it once every day.

On one special weekend the two teams, along with Luna, hit the streets of Vale to have some stress free time.

"Man it's great to finally relax." Raven said stretching her arms in the air. Eppi laughed at her remark.

"Sis you're always relaxed. Even when everyone else is panicking over a test you're relaxed." Raven rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean Eppi."

"She's right Eppi." Yang spoke up. "It's nice to finally get out of the academy and be free." Blake looked at the group she walked with.

"So what do you guys want to do today? What sounds fun?" Ruby hopped in front of her friends.

"Well Ranger, Luna and myself had some errands to run so we'll be doing that. You can all come if you want." Eppi walked up to her.

"Geez Ruby as absolutely fun as that sounds... we all have other plans kay thanks bye!" Everyone bolted away leaving the three girls to themselves.

"That wasn't very nice of them." Luna commented having her sleeve covered hands over her mouth. Ranger chuckled at her friend.

"No, but it's fine. Let's go do some shopping." The young huntresses walked down the street and window shopped. Luna seemed absolutely amazed by everything shinny pretty and adorable that was in the windows.

"Luna have you ever gone shopping before?" Ranger asked her bouncy friend.

"No. I always sat in my room because I never felt comfortable going out alone." Ranger and Ruby smiled at each other as their third friend moved from window to window with large eyes.

"Do you want to go in any of the stores Luna or just look at them all?" Ranger teased her. Luna stopped and turned to the girls looking like she was going to cry.

"I don't wanna go alone. Will you come in with me?" Her voice sounded desperate and afraid. Ranger and Ruby walked up to her laughing a little.

"Of course we will. Why do you think we wanted you to come with today?" Luna got a huge smile and jumped in between the two and linked her arms with theirs. She looked like she was about to take on the world.

"Let's do this." Luna marched into the nearby clothing store with her friends, arms still linked. They walked into a clothing store and Luna looked amazed. They wandered around and looked at all the clothes. Luna however wouldn't try any of them on for the two girls to see. She just wanted to look. Ranger and Ruby tried on different outfits however, all of which Luna thought were perfect on them. Even the bad ones. She just enjoyed the change in her friends that were before her. Despite trying on so many outfits nobody bought anything. The girls left the store and continued down the street until all three of them saw a store that they really liked.

"I haven't been inside of a build-a-grimm store since I was young!" Ruby exclaimed. Ranger nodded her head in agreement.

"Same. I think the last time I was here was when I was with you Ruby."

"I've never been here!" Luna said, just as excited as the other girls.

"Then let's change that." Ranger and Ruby said together. The three girls went into the store and began to build their own grimm. Once finished they all had little miniature ursa versions of themselves. Ruby had a black ursa that wore a red combat skirt and cloak like herself. Ranger had a brown ursa that wore a purple shirt and pants with a black cloak same as herself. Luna had a white ursa that wore a light blue hoodie and sweatpants, yet again, same as herself. The three girls smiled with their new stuffed grimm, paid for them, and continued on their day.

* * *

Somewhere else in Vale; the rest of the gang had all ended up in a two story shop with games, music and movies on the first floor and nothing but books on the second. Yang was looking through the music section when Kilo came up to her.

"The Achieve Men? An interesting choice in music. Not my style personally." Yang turned her head to the big man.

"Oh yeah? What's you style then?" Yang teased and made Kilo laugh.

"I prefer Jeff Williams. He actually has a genre." Yang turned to face Kilo and put her arms on her hips.

"The Achieve Men have a genre." Kilo only raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just complicated is all." Yang walked away from Kilo as he struggled to not laugh at her defense of The Achieve Men.

Upstairs Blake and Eppi were looking through books seeing what they could find. Blake ended up with a stack of about fifteen books compared to Eppi's two.

"I have no idea how you can find so many amazing books. I only found these two." Eppi groaned carrying all of the books for her.

"It's not that I find good books it's that I find books that I haven't read. All of them are good. It just takes a different personality to enjoy every book. Rather than be picky." Eppi laughed a little. "Was something I said funny?" Blake looked at Eppi and he set the books down.

"Not what you said. What I realized is funny. I have a horrible reading personality. I just never knew this until you said it in that way. So thanks Blake." The cat faunus blushed a little.

"Oh...you're welcome Eppi." Eppi smiled and the two head downstairs to pay for their new books. They past by Weiss and Raven looking through the movies.

"What about this Raven? Have you seen this one?" Weiss held a movie up to Raven. So far Raven had seen every movie that Weiss had found.

"Not Found?" Yeah I saw it. It had a really cool opening and middle. But that ending was terrible." (**Take that Lost...I mean Not Found)**

"Is there anything you haven't seen?" Weiss began to grow annoyed with Raven, in which she only returned a laugh.

"Maybe. Let's keep looking and i'll let you know." Weiss threw her arms up in defeate. She was determined to find something that Raven hadn't watched yet. The gang enjoyed the crazy store not having a clue to what was going on with the rest of their friends.

**Lost had a terrible ending. Anyways, would anyone else just die if a Build-a-grimm workshop opened up? I know i would.**


	12. TARCAS

**This is probably my favorite chapter...fair warning though...a really bad joke is in it.  
Chapter 12**

**Tarcas**

In a store not to far from where Ruby, Ranger and Luna are an alarm went off.

"Do you guys hear that?"Luna asked her friends. Ranger and Ruby nodded.

"Let's check it out." The three girls ran down the street towards the sudden alarm.

"Just do it lady! I don't want to have my robots hurt you." A strange little man with crazy wild orange hair yelled at a store clerk to give him money.

"Look we're a convinience store we don't have much money in the first place. And I think your robots are arguing with each other." The clerk pointed and the little man turned to see two of his robots apparently arguing.

"Number Seven! Number Nine! What is it this time?" The Number Nine robot turned and spoke to it's master in a robotic tone.

"Number Seven made a cruel joke. I want it to appologize to me." Number Seven rolled it's head and their master looked confused.

"How are you making jokes? Why are you upset? You're robots! Act like it." The Number Nine shook it's head.

"I want an apology." The little man rolled his eyes.

"Fine. First, Seven what did you say to Nine?"

"I asked him why is Number Nine afraid of Number Seven."

"And why is that?"

"Because Seven Eight Nine." The Number Seven Robot seemed to be laughing at the joke.

"...I hate you all. Just shut up." The strange man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What are you doing there?" Ruby yelled out to the small man.

"Well apparently we're telling jokes instead of robbing a store." He shot a look at the two robots. Luna popped her head into the store.

"I love jokes!" She ran up, holding her stuffed ursa close to her chest, and knelt next to the man. "My name is Luna. What's yours?" The little man gave the girl a strange look.

"I'm Monton." Luna smiled at Monton with Ruby and Ranger behind her rather confused.

"I'm just happy that you're not here to rob anyone. Can I hear some of your jokes?" Luna looked really excited and couldn't wait to hear a joke. Monton didn't know how to process this girl and her gullibility.

"Um okay...well let me think. Wait no! I'm not here to tell jokes!" Monton's frustration confused Luna. She stood up with a pout on her face.

"You said you were here to tell jokes. Now you say youre not. Which is it?" Ruby walked up to Luna and whispered in her ear. She mouthed an 'Oh' and blushed furiously.

"You should leave now before the police show up. Or you can stay and get your butt kicked!" Ranger challenged the man and drew Cold Grief. Ruby followed suit and drew Crescent Rose. Luna stood behind them and hid her face. Monton had an awkward evil smile on his face.

"I wouldn't do that, my robots are already aimed at you we would take you out before you could even move." Luna's eyes shot open and looked at the robots. She handed her ursa to Ranger and took her hoodie and sweatpants off to reveal a massive metal object on her back. Her body was so fragile looking it looked like that thing could crush her. She only had a skin tight white outfit covering her body and her hands were wrapped in bandages.

"You lied to me. You embarrassed me. And now your robots are pointing their guns at my friends? Unnacceptable! Tarcas! Activate!" Luna yelled out and the object on her back slowly wrapped around her entire body. It was almost like it was alive as it consumed her body. When it stopped moving she was now covered in a suit of robotic armor that made her almost three times her size. A scary deep robotic voice sounded off.

"Tarcas online. Combat systems functional." Ruby and Ranger stood dumbfounded by the terror that was in front of them. Luna lunged at the robots with the help of rocket propelled boots and started beating the robotic life out of the poor automatons. The robots aimed their guns at the machine and it turned and held up both arms and shot out several darts that hit the remaining robots in the head. The darts blinked for a second then made small explosions. Monton was frozen with fear on the ground. Tarca stepped towards him and stood right in front of him. It raised both arms up into the air, like it was going to smash him.

"Luna don't!" Ruby and Ranger yelled out to their friend. Monton shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the worst.

"Tarcas! Offline!" Luna yelled out. The suit complied and slowly turned back into the strange metal object that sat on her back. She grabbed her hoodie and sweatpants and redressed. Ranger handed her back her ursa and she gave it a hug. She leaned in close to Monton, hands on her hips.

"You Mr are not a nice man. Now say sorry." Monton blinked twice.

"I'm sorry. It wont happen again I promise." Luna's scowl instantly turned to a smile.

"Good. Now we can be friends!" Luna offered a hand to help the man up and he took it, still confused.

"Friends...right. I think I'm just going to go home. Maybe some other time." Monton slowly walked out of the store and away.

"Okay Mr. Monton! Lets hang out some other time! Bye!" Luna was acting like a completely different person. Ruby and Ranger walked over to her still amazed.

"Um...Luna, what was that?"

"He said sorry so I let him go." Luna smiled and Ranger shook her head.

"Not that. What was that, that armor robot thing."

"Oh! You mean Tarcas? That's my weapon and friend." Ruby and Ranger looked at each other then back to Luna.

"Okay, what is Tarcas?" Ruby asked her.

"Tarcas is my mom's most recent design. It's the Tactical Automated Robotic Combat Assault System. Or just Tarcas for short." It took a bit but Ruby and Ranger wrapped their head around the crazy design and just nodded. Soon following the police showed up and took their statements about the situation. After dealing with all their questions the police let the girls go and they continued down the street.

"So what does your mom do that involves crazy robot suits?" Ruby asked Luna who still had a beeming smile on.

"She's the chief security officer at the Schnee Dust Corporation. This is just her prototype. I'm supposed to test it out at Beacon while becoming a huntress."

"Makes sense. What a better way to test it then against the grimm and random robbers." Ranger added.

"So...does your family get along with Weiss's family?" Ruby asked hoping it wasnt to dangerous of a question.

"I don't know. Mama never talked about work around me. Some days she came home and her smile didnt seem really there. Others she was the happiest ever. It's hard to say." Ruby let out a sigh of relife and tried to quickly change the subject.

"So you sure seem attached to your stuffed ursa." Luna blush a little noticing she was the only one carrying it where as the other girls had it in a bag.

"Well it's the first time I ever made one. And it was on a special day. So it means a lot to me." Ruby and Ranger let out a few giggles.

"No worry Luna, I think it's cute is all." Ruby hugged the girl and Ranger followed and hugged her from behind.

* * *

Latter that night when everyone was eating dinner, Ruby and Ranger was telling their teams about what Luna had done that day only to be interrupted by Yang and Kilo.

"Alright big guy lets go! Round seventy eight! I plan on getting my fortieth win today!" Yang slammed her elbow on the table waiting for Kilo to grab her hand. He smiled at her.

"Forty huh? Well I think i'll even the score instead." Kilo grabbed her hand and the two went at it. The rest of the group rolled their eyes for the seventy eighth time at them and continued their conversation.

"That girl certainly is an interesting person." Raven spoke up first. Blake nodded in agreement.

"No joke, not only stopping a robber but then making friends with him?"

"I'm more interested in that Tarcas thing she has. I wanna see it!" Eppi jumped up in excitement. He looked around the room and saw her sitting over with the rest of team Tidal. His excitement died down and he sank back into his seat. The group of friends shared a laugh with each other. A thud on the table drew the friends attention and they saw Kilo with both arms up in the air victoriously.

"Ha! I told you I would even the score." Yang smiled at her rival and shot a challenging glare.

"You just wait until tomorrow! The number forty win is mine." Kilo laughed at her rival.

"We'll see. I don't plan on loosing even one more time to you." Kilo and Yang stared at each other with devilish smiles on. You could almost see the tension building between the two.

* * *

Monton sat in his house completely baffled by the day he had. Not only did his robbery fail and his robots destroyed, but the one person who he hated most right now, that girl who stopped him, he liked the most. The strange little man had a lot to think about and what to do.

**Stupid joke i know. But that's how i picture cheap robots with personality. What did you guys think of TARCAS? :3**


	13. Chapter 125: Character Descriptions

So I understand that some people are confused to which OC is which. Understandable, there's twelve in total. So this description chapter is to help you understand them. Categorized by teams. All OC character teams are seventeen. All cannon teams are one year older.

* * *

Team GNGR (Guniger) This team is not very important until later. And even then they're only important for a few chapters.

Galatea T'shale: Female. Twin sister of Rikko T'shale. Leader of Team Guniger. Partner to Rikko. Stiff and serious.

Physique: Height is almost to Pyrrha but closer to Yang. Blond almost Silver hair. Silver eyes. She has steel plate armor on her shoulders wrists and wears steel boots. She wears a single white one piece outfit under it all.

Weapon: A single large silver sword with jagged edges coming out of the sides of the blade. It has a black handle. It's similar to Weiss's weapon in terms of usage. It has different dust containers in it that can shoot out different elements. It's name is Heartsbane, the sister sword to Nightmare.

Nexus Clath: Male. Partner with Gryffyn. Calm and always smiling.

Physique: Tall and slender. Muscular but not overwhelming. Slicked back blackish brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark green vest that has bullets wrapped around it over his shoulder. Also black pants and boots.

Weapon: A rapid fire brown musket with blades on the top and bottom of the barrel (mostly used to parry) and a scope. It's name is Gokuen.

Gryffyn Solyer: Female. Partner with Nexus. Student at Sanctum (Same as Pyrrha) Obsesses over Pyrrha and wants to be her in every way.

Physique: The same muscle mass as Pyrrha but not quiet as tall. She has orange eyes and blue hair in a pony tail that's down to her hips. She wears the same armor as Pyrrha, except instead of it being gold and red, hers is blue and silver.

Weapon: A silver trident that splits into two swords. It's name is Sar-ha.

Rikko T'shale: Male. Twin brother of Galatea T'shale. Partner with Galatea. Always follows orders or instructions.

Physique: Same height as Galatea. Bulky muscles. His hair, eyes and armor match perfectly to Galatea's. However his hair is buzz cut.

Weapon: Similar in every way but color to Galatea's weapon. Instead of a silver blade it's black with a silver hilt. It's name is Nightmare, the brother sword to Heartsbane.

* * *

Team TDAL (Tidal) Luna is the only important one to know on this team. However they all play parts in nearby chapters.

Talitha Loon: Female. Aka Cat-eyed Talitha. Leader of team Tidal. Partner with Darius. Very laid back personality, yet serious with her team.

Physique: Very petite build. Her height matches Blake. She is a cat faunus, her eyes showing her faunus heritage. Her eyes are sage colored with slitted irises. Her hair is light brown and short but goes past her ears. She wears a short brown jacket that shows half of her stomach. Under her jacket she wears a tan tank top that is torn to expose her stomach. Some tan capri pants as well. She wears green goggles that cover her eyes.

Weapon: Two steel claws that act as revolvers as well. They're called Tiger's Furry.

Darius Colt: Male. Partner with Talitha. Arrogant jerk "ladies man" short temper.

Physique: Average yet toned. He has green hair in a pony tail. Sand colored eyes. He wears a gray v-cut shirt and a full body tunic over it all.

Weapon: A normal steel sword and an exotic dagger. The dagger is steel blue and the blade curves back and forth. It has a jewel encrusted hilt as well. Darius only holds meaning to the dagger, it's name is Deception.

Ares R'hond: Male. Partner with Luna. Strong silent type. Cares for Luna a lot, yet doesn't show it.

Physique: Large build same as Kilo, yet not as tall. He has very short spiked red hair. His eyes are blood red. He wears a red coat, similar to a doctors, that has orange flames on the coattails. Under the coat he wears a gray shirt and black pants.

Weapon: He has a massive two sided ax that acts as a shot gun. It uses red dust to amplify the power with fire. It's name is Cerberus.

Luna Ranel: Female. Partner with Ares. Bashful around new people, cares for her team a lot.

Physique: Petite and small, same as Ruby, yet shorter. Pale blond hair, always tied up in a perfect bun. She has baby blue eyes. She wears a sky blue hoodie that's to big for her and hides her hands. Along with sky blue sweatpants. All to hide her figure. When she fights she removes her huge clothing and reveals her to be wearing a skin tight white top and bottom, with her hands wrapped up in bandages.

Weapon: Luna, despite being the smallest of all my OC's has the largest weapon. She carries around a large metal object on her back that's hidden under her hoodie. She can transform the object into a suit of robotic like armor that she wears. It's name is the Tactical Automated Robotic Combat Assault System...or Tarcas for short.

* * *

Team REKR (Wrecker) Main characters. Obviously important. ;P

Ranger Otoro: Female. Leader of Team Wrecker. Partner with Eppi. Old friend with Ruby back at Beacon. Mostly serious but slowly lightens up thanks to her new friends and Ruby.

Physique: Same general size and height as Ruby. Shoulder length silver hair. Solid white eyes (because she's blind) She wears a purple shirt with matching pants with some black combat boots and a black hood and cloak.

Weapon: A black bow that uses Aura to fire, arrows and rope darts are easiest and most common but can fire whatever she can imagine. It can split into two large pistols that shoot out different dust rounds. It's name is Cold Grief.

Epsilon "Eppi" Launt: Male. Brother to Raven. Partner with Ranger. Very shy around girls, but loves talking to them. Bullied a lot as a kid. Brains over Brawn.

Physique: Eppi is scrawny and not as well built or as tall as the other students. He has black hair and has olive colored eyes. He wears a nice light green shirt with a perfectly positioned white vest over it. Also khaki pants and white tennis shoes. He is a fox faunus and always keeps his tail showing.

Weapon: Eppi made his weapons himself. He has two robotic like devices wrapped around his arms. It spirals down his arms showing small amounts of skin in between each ring. It is solid black with a jade outline running down the spiraled rings. He can choose to have them cover his fists when clenched and shoot out very close ranged explosives. The only error is that when he activates them they blow the sleeves off his shirts. (Solution in progress) Their names are Truth and Mercy.

Kilo Sloan: Male. Partner with Raven. Preferred to be alone. Was always serious and no fun. His teammates are slowly changing him into a more upbeat person with a lively personality.

Physique: Kilo is the largest out of all my OC's in height weight and muscle mass. He is also the only black character I have introduced. He has amber colored eyes and black dreadlocks. He wears a white tank top and black jeans and tan steal toed boots. He is a bull faunus. His horns are hidden by his hair.

Weapon: Kilo uses a staff that has a large spear tip on one end and a double sided hammer on the other. The spear can open up and shoot rockets out. It's name is Earth Shaker.

Raven Launt: Female. Partner with Kilo. Sister to Eppi. Basically a trouble maker when nobody of authority is around. A perfect student when they are. Over protective of her brother, yet loves teasing him.

Physique: Raven is about the same height as Blake with the bust size of Yang. She has black hair and burgundy eyes. She wears a black trench coat with maroon short shorts, a red low cut shirt and knee high black boots.

Weapon: Co-designed by Eppi, Raven uses a red and a purple sickle. They can turn into compact sub machine guns. She holds little attachment to her weapons. Only caring because her brother helped make them. Their name's are Dash and Flare.

I hope this helped everyone! If you have any questions feel free to ask me and i'll clear it up as soon as I can. :)


	14. A Little Bird's Worries

**Chapter 13**

**A Little Bird's Worries**

Raven woke up early in the morning. Even before Kilo and Ranger, something that never happened. She thought to herself.

"Why the hell am I awake right now? What time is it?" She reached for her bedside clock. "Four thirty?! The sun's not even up yet!" Please let me go back to sleep right now..." Raven tried closing her eyes again but she felt no need to sleep at all. She sighed aloud and decided to get up. Raven crept out of her bed, grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and let it warm up. She sat on the toilet and had no idea what to do this early in the morning. She took off her sleep wear and stepped into the shower. She began talking to herself out loud.

"The cafeteria isnt open yet, the training hall is closed, the only place I could go is the library." Raven groaned. She looked up into the shower's stream of water.

"How do Kilo and Ranger manage to do this?" She finished up her shower, got dressed and made her way out of her dorm. Closing the door gently. Raven wandered around the school, not quiet understanding how she felt right now. She felt a strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach and began wondering.

"Why do I have this feeling? What's going on?" Raven eventually found herself at a door leading outside. She opened the door and looked outside. It was raining hard. Not seeming to care, she walked into the rain and sat down on a bench and just watched. A few minute's had past and the rain above her had stopped. She looked up and noticed an umbrella. Looking at the holder, her teammate Kilo.

"You know you'll catch a cold if you sit in the rain for to long." Raven gave him a weak smile and looked away.

"I don't mind the rain. The simple things and subtleties always stay the same. It's nothing different." Kilo raised an eyebrow and sat next to the girl.

"Well then i'll join you. But I would like you to tell me what's going on." Raven shrugged.

"I'm not so certain myself. Waking up this early, feeling this weird sensation in my stomach, none of it makes sense to me." Kilo wrapped a large arm around the girl and pulled her close.

"You don't need to do this on your own. You have friends here to help you through anything and everything you would ever go through." Raven leaned over and rested her head on Kilo's chest. She didn't understand, but she was happy that she had someone like Kilo to help her.

* * *

The day rolled along and Raven didn't feel much better. She went to her first class and had little interest in grimm studies today. She had hope it would help get her mind off of whatever was wrong. However it didn't even budge. Even in combat training, it was obvious that she wasn't all there. It seemed like she didn't care that she got hit and whenever she went to strike it was using little to know effort. Glynda noticed this rather quickly and pulled her to the side so they could have a talk.

"Raven, your preformance today is nowhere near your normal. Is something wrong?" Raven shrugged and avoided eye contact.

"I couldn't tell you since I don't even know." Professor Goodwitch looked over the girl and then gave her a piece of paper. Raven took it and looked over it.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I want you to take the day off. That paper excuses you from all your classes. Take some time to yourself and think about whatever is bothering you." Glynda walked away and returned to her class. Raven headed off and wandered around Beacon, in hopes she could feel as her normal self again.

Wrecker noticed their teammate leaving the class and exchanged looks.

"Eppi?" Ranger asked "What's going on with Raven?"

"Oh she's probably just homesick. She did this a long time ago we went to visit our grandparents. I bet she just misses our parents." Ranger nodded and walked over towards professor Goodwitch.

"Professor?" Glenda turned to face the girl.

"Yes Ms. Otoro what can I do for you?" Ranger started playing with her hands, a habit she recently picked up from Ruby.

"I wanted to be excused to tend to my teammate. I think I may know how to cheer her up." Glynda smiled at her and nodded. Ranger left the room chasing after Raven, hoping she hadn't got to far.

After a few minutes of searching, Ranger had found Raven in a hallway talking to Weiss. She decided to wait in the shadows and listen in until they were done. She could hear Weiss talking.

"You seem out of it today. What's going on in that head of yours?" Raven shook her head.

"I don't know. I feel like I lost something close. But it seems to be impossible whenever I try to think about it." Weiss put her hands on her hips and entered detective mode.

"Well, what is something you've always had but now have none of it?" Raven sat in silence and thought while Weiss continued. "When I came to Beacon I went through something similar. I had to adjust to waking up on my own, not having servants, getting my own food, things like that. I know I know, it's silly. But that was what I was used to. So it took some time to adjust."

"My family." Weiss perked up to the girl and let her speak. "I miss my family. I know I have Eppi still, but I miss my mom and dad." Weiss grabbed Raven and hugged her. Raven, taken back by the strange activity of Weiss, slowly returned the hug.

"Silly girl. Your family is here now. I know it's tough. I never thought I would consider a faunus as my family. But i've grown to love Blake, as well as Ruby, Yang and all of team Juniper. Just think about that and you'll be fine." Weiss let go of Raven and started heading in the direction of Ranger, while Raven began walking in the other direction to think alone. Ranger stepped out of her shadow and startled Weiss a little.

"You! Don't do that. I hate being scared!" Weiss started to blush making Ranger bite her lip to stop her laugh.

"I'm sorry Weiss. I didn't mean to scare to you." Ranger grabbed Weiss and gave her a hug. Weiss startled to struggle and got out of the hug.

"First you scare me and then you hug me? That's not how that works."

"No Weiss, the hug was for talking to Raven. I believe you got through to her. Thank you for your help." Ranger began walking down the hall after Raven with Weiss yelling after her.

"You will never repeat anything I said to her! EVER!" Despite Weiss's cold appearance she had a warm heart.

* * *

Ranger found Raven sitting in the garden looking up at a tree where a few birds had gathered. She walked over and sat next to her friend.

"You know, budgies are some of the friendliest birds in the world. If you know how to call them they'll come over and be your best friend." Raven put a smile on for the first time all day.

"I used to have a few of them when I was a kid. They're cute. I could never touch them though. My mom wouldn't let me." At that moment Ranger got a perfect idea and pulled out her scroll. She typed something into it making sure that Raven couldnt see. Once finished she closed the scroll and turned back to Raven only to see her curiosity.

"What was that about?" Ranger shook her head with a smile.

"Nothing. Let me show you a trick. Hold out your finger in front of you." Raven did as she was told but didn't understand. Ranger got up and stood behind her and made a whistle noise that sounded just like the budgies in front of them.

"What are you-" Raven started talking only to have Ranger hush her. Sure enough one of the birdies came out and landed right on her finger. Raven stared at the bird in awe. She slowly turned her head to look at Ranger.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Ranger gave the girl a smile.

"Of course. But it wouldn't it be better if you could practice with your own?" Ranger stepped back making Raven follow her. She turned to see Eppi and Kilo holding a small bird cage. Raven slowly stood and looked at them, the little bird staying on her hand the whole time.

"Where did you guys get a bird cage?" Raven asked completely baffeled. Eppi scratched the back of his head.

"Somethings are best left unanswered." Raven walked over to the cage and put her hand inside. The small bird hopped off her finger and onto the bar inside. They closed the door and gave the cage to Raven.

"But wait, does Beacon allow any pets?" Ranger shook her hand motioning for a so-so.

"It doesn't say anywhere you're not allowed to have them. So as far as I see our dorm just got a new friend." Raven smiled and placed the cage down, she pulled her friends into a hug.

_This is my family now. I'm home._

**How did i do in my first attempt at a feels chapter?**


End file.
